<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Room Number 3 by Secretlittlelies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551969">Room Number 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlittlelies/pseuds/Secretlittlelies'>Secretlittlelies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hunter and the Hunted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:23:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlittlelies/pseuds/Secretlittlelies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle goes to room number 3 to change some sheets, but Gaston has other ideas. This is a prequel to Haunted and Hunted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Gaston (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hunter and the Hunted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Room Number 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own these characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was almost over, just one more task and she could go home.</p><p>It was a busy night at the tavern/ inn where Belle worked. After being on her feet for hours she was thankful that soon she would be home, after changing some sheets for a guest.</p><p>Mounting the stairs, Belle did her best to ignore the moans coming from one of the rooms. A very active group with no qualms about being heard had made their activities known for the past 20 minutes.</p><p>
  <em>If only I could get serviced like that one day.<em> She thought wistfully. </em></em>
</p><p>She had read as many stories as her corner of the world had to offer. Unfortunately, the more romances she came across, the more she lost hope for herself. At best, she was seen as a point of conquest by the only man who ever dared to look her way.</p><p>Belle startled as a shriek from room number 2 broke her thoughts. A blush crossed her face, as morose as her mood was getting, she had to admit that the noise was starting to turn her on.</p><p>At long last she stood in front of room number 3. Clutching the bedding and taking a steadying breath, she knocked on the door. “Housekeeping!” No answer. Just as she raised a fist to knock again, the door opened for her.</p><p>The room was quiet and Belle took a tentative step inside.</p><p>“Hello? I’m here to change the sheets.” Peaking around the door she came face to face with Gaston.</p><p>“Good evening Belle!” He boomed, Belle nearly jumping out of her skin.</p><p>“GASTON! Don’t frighten me like that!” She snapped, immediately angry. It was too late for games, as far as she was concerned, but he simply shut the door and ignored her comment.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you in my room so late at night, I knew one day you’d come for me.” After giving her a wink, he looked her up and down.</p><p>Belle rolled her eyes, and noticed that the bane of her existence wasn’t wearing a shirt. The muscles in his arms seemed so much larger now that they were fully exposed. In between them was a carpet of hair covering his chest, black and thick, she wondered what it would feel like beneath her fingers. Further down were abs so defined she could do laundry on them. Her gaze drifted lower, only for a moment when he stopped her.</p><p>“Like what you see?” He laughed haughtily, obviously delighted by her wonder.</p><p>Belle tried to open her mouth to speak but for a moment words failed her. <em> I’ve got to get out of here,</em> she thought desperately. <em>He just caught me drooling over him! What's wrong with me?!</em> Then she remembered the sheets she held much too tightly against her.</p><p><em><em> “</em></em>Bed, I-I should make the bed now.” It was the most logical thing that popped into her head. Making a mad dash for the bed, she noticed him watching her intently. <em><em><em>Why does he have to keep staring at me?</em></em></em> Feeling his eyes burning into her breasts, she bent down in front of him to reach across the bed. The thought of turning her back to him seemed dangerous. <em>I wonder what it would be like if he did touch me though…</em> Getting distracted by these new thoughts she was interrupted by a squeal from the next room.</p><p>“Oh, for goodness sake! How many women are over there?!” She couldn’t help but exclaim out loud. Honestly, it seemed a little ridiculous, if only because it made her think about the god-like mass of muscles right behind her…and what he was capable of.</p><p>“Three. I could have had two of them if I’d wanted, but I had made other plans.” There was no jest in his words.</p><p>Belle turned around in alarm. His voice had changed, and she could hear him breathing heavily.</p><p>Gaston had undone his belt and was stroking himself.</p><p>Belle’s throat went dry. Turning away from him she heard him move behind her and started to panic. Never had she been in such a situation before. Her body was sending her conflicting messages. While she was truly frightened, she was also <em>very</em> excited. Mind reeling at the thought of what he might do to her, she drew a deep breath.</p><p>“You’ve never had anyone make you scream like those women before, have you?” Thick strong arms wrapped around her waist, embracing her from behind. They drew her into him and she could feel him hard behind her, both the upper, and lower part of him.</p><p>“There’s no shame in it Belle. It’s only human nature, but you wouldn’t know that, would you? Always with your nose in a book, I can show you better place for it.” Gently, he took her earlobe between his teeth and gave it a playful tug. Giving her an extra squeeze, he added “I know you want me to touch you just as badly as I do.”</p><p>The whisper in her ear, coupled with the new sensation made her shudder. He soldiered on, moving his hands to lift up her dress. Belle made no move to stop him. He was right. She wanted this as bad as he did, if not more. Not trusting herself to speak (or else openly admit that he was right), she bit her lip and held her breath as his hand made his way to her crotch.</p><p>Gaston hissed when he felt how wet she was. This was going to be a good night.</p><p>“Oh Belle, I’m so happy you feel the same way.” The smile was evident in his voice.</p><p>Lifting up the dress up off her with no resistance, Gaston tried to contain his excitement. But now it was her turn. Unclasping her bra, he turned her around to face him. Looking her dead in the eyes, he could feel her shyness and vulnerability emanating from that beautiful blushing face.</p><p>“Time to be brave Belle, it’s your turn. Take the rest off.”</p><p>“Gaston…” She started, but she didn’t even know what to say. <em> I can’t believe I’m letting him treat me like some type of doll. I just want him to fondle me and to feel him inside me... I never thought he’d do this. It just feels, too <em>intimate… </em></em></p><p>Looking down she figured she was in too deep to retreat and started to slide the bra off of her shoulders. She narrowed her eyes when a firm grip lifted her chin, but soon relaxed as she let him take the lead, this was his territory after all.</p><p>“No hiding. You have to look me in the eye.” His tone made her want to run, hide, cover herself, and apologize. It also pinned her in place.</p><p>Slowly she removed her bra and panties while Gaston held her gaze, continuing to stroke himself.</p><p>He loved being able to control her in such a way that she had never allotted him before. Gaston kicked off his pants. Putting on his game face for the events to come, he sprang into action.</p><p>Feeling self-conscious, Belle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before he shoved her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her. Arms pinned above her head with one his massive hands, she suddenly felt very vulnerable as he loomed over her, and planted a strong kiss on her lips. Belle had no clue what to do except open her mouth. As soon as she did, he took over, leaving her breathless. All too soon the kiss was over and he was demanding that she spread her legs. She slowly opened them, only to snap them back as soon as his rough touch landed on her sensitive nub. It was sensory overload. Gasping, she tried to tear a hand out of his grip to block him to no avail. Twisting away from him, she gave a small smile. Gaston’s face only grew more intense.</p><p>“Belle, I said open! Don’t make me ask a third time!” He was starting to get demanding now and she was beginning to have second thoughts. <em> What have I gotten myself into?</em> Afraid of what he might do otherwise, she reluctantly opened her legs and positioned herself squarely under him, displaying herself to his greedy eyes.</p><p>“Now, that’s a good girl.” Smirking, he started playing with her clit. She hated being talked down to by him, but she was in no position to argue to say the least. It took everything she had to keep her legs open as he teased her. Pausing to rub himself against her, she felt how strong he was and for the first time wondering if it was going to hurt.</p><p>Gaston started kissing the nape of her neck, working his way down her to her chest. As he took one of her nipples in between his teeth, she cried out in pleasure and he loved it.</p><p>“Louder Belle! Let me hear you!”</p><p>Belle fought against her restraints as his fingers went back to her center. Sliding a think finger into her, she instantly tightened herself around him in surprise. Gaston groaned.</p><p>Feeling the heat rise between her legs and amazed by how wet she could get, it still felt like she needed something <em>more. </em></p><p>Then he shifted. Moving his head down lower and lower he reached her soft curls, slick with her desire for him. Finally releasing her arms and firmly holding her legs apart he slid his tongue in between her folds to find her center and relished the sharp gasp that resulted. He toyed with her, taking his time as she quickly lost her mind. She started flailing at his touch but soon her fingers found themselves entangled in his hair while she bucked against him.</p><p>This was fun, but he couldn’t let her come quite yet.</p><p>Moaning in protest as he suddenly stopped, he paused for a moment to revel in her desperate need.</p><p>“Now it’s your turn. Touch yourself Belle.” Guiding her hand, he placed it on her wetness as he sat back.</p><p>Brows furled she shook her head. Pouting, hoping that he would come back to her.</p><p>“If you want my cock, you have to show me how you pleasure yourself first.”</p><p>She began to stroke herself under his gaze, shuddering every now and then at the little shocks of pleasure. With the other hand she licked her fingers and started massaging her nipples. The added lubrication sent her flying and immediately she started panting deeper. Wishing that he were inside her, she moaned loudly in frustration and pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck me Gaston! Before I come I want to feel you inside me!” Belle surprised herself by how open she was with her desires, but there was only that need that had to be fulfilled.</p><p>“Are you ready for me Belle?” Gaston whispered. Nodding, she closed her eyes and braced herself, but felt nothing. Opening her eyes, she found him staring at her.</p><p>“Beg me.” Two very simple, yet so serious words hung between them.</p><p>She gave him an incredulous look before throwing her head back. <em>I swear to God I’m going to kill him. He finally has me on my back and now he wants me to beg! Even more than I already have!</em> Belle could feel herself getting frustrated and angry, mostly with herself for being put in such a position to beg Gaston for anything. Yet, here she was, stuck between a rock and a <em>very</em> hard place.</p><p>“FINE! Please Gaston, fuck me already!” Shouting, louder than her more lucid self would have suggested, she was rewarded by a sharp thrust and instant fullness. Belle cried out at the sudden shift.</p><p>“I have you now Belle!” Gaston laughed through labored breathing, “and damn you feel good!”</p><p>Belle was surprised by how full she felt. He was stretching every part of her insides as he thrust methodically into her. Her toes curled and she tightened herself around him as best as she could.</p><p>His speed started to quicken, and Belle felt something build in her until she was finally released. Clenching around him the spasms sent her reeling into ecstasy. Clinging tightly to him, never wanting to let this feeling go she screamed his name as she felt him stiffen in her grip, Gaston cried out her name as well as he unloaded himself inside her and held still for a few moments.</p><p>Rolling off to the side as not to crush her, Gaston laid beside her, but drew her in close.</p><p>“Oh Belle, that was better than I ever could have imagined.” Stroking her arm softly.</p><p>Belle was silent. What could she possibly say to this man that she’d rejected for so many years, only to have him rock her world? Settling for a nod and hoping that that would be the end of it, she nestled against him. She just wanted to enjoy the stillness.</p><p>After a few minutes Gaston started to snore and Belle took her leave of the room. She still couldn’t believe what had happened, and being an unmarried woman, she surely couldn’t let anyone else find out about it. Not quite sure of how she felt about the encounter and deciding to save it for later she left the inn with a blush on her face. <em>Hopefully he’ll forget about it and won’t say anything about it tomorrow… </em></p><p> </p><p>Belle couldn’t have been more wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think about it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>